Fate
by Seira Schiffer
Summary: "Keluargaku adalah mafia. Jika kau mau bersamaku, kau harus siap dengan segala konsekuensinya. Bukan hanya dirimu. Seluruh orang-orang terdekatmu juga akan terlibat. Pikirkan Hinata. Masihkah kau mau bersama denganku?" Haizaki kembali memperingati.


Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Fate © Seira Schiffer

.

Rated : T

.

Haizaki Shogou x Hinata Hyuuga

.

 _ **Suatu saat kau akan berkata**_

 _ **Aku ditakdirkan untuk bersamamu**_

.

RnR

.

TAP TAP TAP

Terdengar lagi. Suara langkah kaki yang menyamai langkah kakinya. Sudah beberapa minggu ini Hinata terus merasa bahwa orang yang sekarang berada di belakangnya ini tengah mengikutinya.

Namun setiap Hinata berpura-pura berhenti untuk membenarkan tali sepatunya, orang itu akan terus berjalan bahkan melewati Hinata. Seakan menegaskan bahwa dirinya tidak sedang menguntitnya.

Namun saat Hinata mulai berjalan lagi. Langkah kaki orang itu mulai melambat hingga akhirnya Hinata bisa menyalipnya. Lalu kembali ke awal kejadian di mana Hinata merasa kembali diikuti.

Gadis bersurai indigo itu patut merasa curiga. Jangan-jangan orang itu berniat jahat padanya. Tapi Hinata selalu menepis pemikirannya tersebut. Pasalnya sampai detik ini dia belum diapa-apakan.

 _'Mungkin hanya kebetulan.'_ Batinnya mencoba berpikir posistif.

Tetap saja. Tidak enak rasanya jika megetahui ada orang yang berjalan di belakang kita. Apalagi jika orang itu berbeda gender dengan kita. Rasanya seperti terperangkap di kandang yang sempit dan tak bisa leluasa bergerak.

Menyebalkan.

Kalian pastinya berpikir kenapa Hinata tak bertanya langsung tentang alasan pria itu terus mengikutinya? Bukankah lebih baik jika bertanya langsung daripada menuduh seseorang dengan kalimat yang tidak ada dasarannya?

Asal kalian tahu saja, sudah sejak lama Hinata bertanya pada laki-laki itu. Tapi yang didapat Hinata hanya tatapan tajam dan decakan. Spontan saja Hinata lebih memilih menutup mulut dan mengulas senyum kikuk sebelum akhirnya kembali melanjutkan perjalanan pulang yang sempat tertunda.

 _"A-ano, Haizaki-san. B-bukankah rumah Haizaki-san bukan di arah ini?"_

 _"Ck. Terserahku mau ambil arah yang mana. Apa masalahmu?"_

Sejak saat itu, Hinata berkata dalam hatinya bahwa dia tak akan bertanya lagi. Dia tak akan mau membuat mood Haizaki menjadi lebih buruk karena pertanyaan konyolnya.

Alhasil beginilah mereka. Selalu pulang bersama. Dan karena ini juga Hinata mulai digosipkan ada hubungan dengan pemuda berambut perak itu.

Ino yang notabanenya sahabat terdekat Hinata sendiri juga mengakui bahwa dirinya memiliki pemikiran yang sama.

Bukan tanpa alasan bagi Ino mengatakan hal seperti itu. Menurutnya sudah beberapa kali dia mendapati si anggota basket sepantaran dengan GoM itu terlihat tengah mengamati Hinata.

 _"Sepertinya dia menyukaimu."_

 _"Siapa?"_

 _"Haizaki shougo."_

Di waktu Ino mengatakan hal itu tidaklah salah jika Hinata langsung membantah. Pasalnya selain Haizaki yang satu tahun di atasnya, bagaimana bisa pemuda berbakat seperti dirinya bisa menyukai Hinata yang hanya gadis biasa.

Lagipula pemuda seperti Haizaki harusnya suka dengan gadis kuat dan anggun. Dan banyak gadis seperti itu di sekolahnya. Jikapun Hinata masuk ke dalam daftar gadis yang disukainya. Sudah pasti dirinya berada di urutan terbawah.

Bukannya pesimis. Hanya saja dia cukup tahu apa saja kekurangan dirinya. Tentang betapa jauh perbedaan diantara mereka berdua.

Makanya, Hinata tidak suka dengan gosip yang beredar tentang dirinya dan Haizaki. Karena mungkin saja pemuda itu juga merasa kesal dengan adanya gosip tersebut.

Haizaki mungkin merasa terganggu juga dengan gosip tersebut.

SET

Langkah kaki Hinata terhenti tiba-tiba.

 _'Tunggu. Jika dia terganggu dengan gosip itu, bukankah seharusnya dia tidak lagi pulang ke arah yang sama denganku?'_

Kelopak mata Hinata berkedip beberapa kali. Memikirkan kata-kata yang baru saja dia ucapkan di dalam benaknya.

 _'Benarkah yang dikatakan Ino waktu itu?'_

Tubuh Hinata menegang. Jantungnya berdetak tak terkendali. Tangannya saling meremas tanda bahwa dia dilanda gugup. Sepertinya hasil analisa tentang perilaku Haizaki menurut Hinata adalah mencerminkan sikap seseorang yang sedang terpikat oleh lawan jenis.

DEG

 _'Hinata no baka. Haizaki-senpai mana mungkin menyukaimu.'_

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. Berpikir bahwa apa yang baru saja terlintas di otaknya akan menghilang. Lebih bagus lagi kalau pemikirannya itu salah.

Tak jauh di belakang Hinata. Pemuda yang sedang menganggu pikiran gadis itu mengernyitkan kening. Selama beberapa waktu jalan bersama dengan Hinata, baru kali ini dia melihat tingkah konyolnya.

Mulai dari mengetukkan jari ke kening. Menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dengan cepat. Atau bahkan menghentak-hentakkan kaki seperti orang marah.

Kembali ke Hinata yang masih uring-uringan dengan pikirannya sendiri. Gadis Hyuuga itu rasa-rasanya ingin angkat tangan tentang tebakannya tadi. Jika dipikir-pikir, memang mustahil seorang Haizaki Shogou menyukai dirinya.

 _'Yosh. Haizaki-senpai hanya kebetulan searah denganku. Tidak ada yang lain.'_

Hinata sudah capek. Karenanya dia asal memutuskan tentang alasan Haizaki mengikutinya setiap hari. Pada akhirnya juga jika dirinya bimbang mana berani dia bertanya pada Haizaki.

Mustahil dia berani.

Senyum terkembang di bibir merah mudanya. Dengan langkah semangat dia kembali menelusuri perjalanan pulang.

Keheningan kembali tercipta di antara mereka. Hinata lebih fokus pada apa yang akan dia masak nanti malam. Sementara Haizaki sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Namun kesibukan keduanya terpecah saat kembali terdengar suara suara sepatu yang berhenti menapak tanah.

Haizaki tahu bahwa suara itu berasal dari gadis di depannya. Menduga bahwa gadis itu akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti tadi membuat dirinya tak memikirkan yang lebih jauh.

Haizaki lalu memutuskan berjalan terus ke depan. Lagipula saat telinganya nanti menangkap pergerakan si gadis dirinya cukup melambatkan langkahnya sehingga dia bisa memperhatikan Hinata dari belakang lagi.

Sementara itu, situasi yang dihadapi Hinata berbeda. Alasan Hinata berhenti berjalan adalah dirinya yang terkejut karena melihat keberadaan anak berandalan dari geng akatsuki. Geng yang dulunya sering membuat onar saat Junior High School.

Mereka-Akatsuki-sering sekali mengajak geng lain bertarung hanya untuk merebutkan posisi teratas dalam segi kekuatan. Biasalah masalah anak geng. Ingin dianggap paling kuat dan hebat diantara geng-geng yang lain.

Dan sial sekali Hinata harus berhadapan dengan salah satunya. Hidan. Pria yang mengaku penyembah dewa jasin. Apalagi fakta yang mengatakan bahwa waktu Junior High School Hidan sempat naksir Hinata.

Hinata berharap pria berambut klimis itu tak menyadari keberadannya. Agar dirinya bisa dengan mudah melarikan diri. Bukannya tak suka, Hinata hanya risih dengan tingkah laku Hidan. Apalagi saat pemuda itu sering bertindak kasar padanya. Hanya karena Hinata menolak permintaannya.

Namun sayang, dewi fortuna sepertinya tak memihak pada Hinata. Dengan mata merahnya, Hidan menangkap sosok gadis pujaan hatinya. Sambil merapikan diri, Hidan melambaikan tangan pada Hinata.

"Hinata-chan~~" Panggilnya.

Hinata tak menoleh. Dan tak akan mau menoleh meskipun mendengar sapaan itu. Hinata hanya ingin cepat pulang dan menyingkir dari pemuda aneh ini.

Mengingat Hidan adalah laki-laki keras kepala, dia berpikir bahwa Hinata tak mendengar panggilannya. Makadari itu pemuda itu berlari mendekati si gadis Hyuuga.

"Kupikir aku tak akan lagi melihatmu setelah kelulusan. Kau tahu Hinata, aku kangen sekali denganmu." Ujar Hidan dengan wajah berseri seperti orang bodoh.

Bertolak belakang dengan Hidan, Hinata merasa takut sekarang. Hidan sudah mengetahui keberadannya. Dan bagaimana jika pemuda itu akan terus menguntitnya seperti SMP dulu?

"A-ano... Hidan-san. S-sebenarnya aku terburu-buru. Jadi, a-aku harus pulang sekarang. G-gomenasai." Hinata menundukkan kepala berusaha bersikap sopan.

Sebelum berhasil melarikan diri, tangan kirinya dicekal. Dan saat Hinata berbalik, hanya penyesalan yang dia ucapkan dalam hati.

Pasalnya saat menoleh ke belakang, bukan lagi wajah ceria bak anak kecil yang dia dapati. Tapi wajah mengerikan bak monster yang terpantul di bola matanya.

Hidan marah.

"Kau berusaha menghindariku lagi heh?! Kau pikir aku tak tahu kau mencoba melarikan diri dariku?!" Teriak Hidan tepat di depan wajah Hinata.

Tangan yang semula hanya dimaksudkan untum menggenggam itu beralih mencengkeramnya. Seerat cengkraman elang saat mendapatkan mangsa.

"Hidan-san kumohon." Dengan segenap keberaniannya, Hinata mencoba melepaskan cengkraman yang setiap detiknya bertambah erat dan menyakitkan.

Hinata merasa bahwa jika Hidan terus mencengkramnya sedemikian kuat. Kemungkinan tangannya akan memerah dan yang lebih buruk lagi adalah tulangnya patah. Sungguh Hinata tak ingin hal itu terjadi. Dia masih membutuhkan tangan kirinya.

Tapi percuma saja. Hinata adalah perempuan. Mana bisa dia menang melawan laki-laki. Walaupun begitu dia terus berusaha. Tak perduli bahwa cengkraman Hidan semakin menyakiti tangannya.

"Kau bahkan mengganti nomormu untuk menghindariku 'kan?! Setelah membuatku suka padamu kau langsung mencampakkanku!" Bentak Hidan terus menguatkan cengkramannya.

Sudah cukup. Hinata tak kuat lagi. Air mata gadis itu menetes. Raut kesakitan tercetak jelas di wajahnya. Bahkan tangannya seolah mati rasa.

"S-sakit..." Lirih Hinata parau.

Dalam keadaan menahan rasa sakit, Hinata mendengar derap kaki yang cepat. Matanya yang mengabur karena terhalang air mata samar-samar melihat seseorang yang berlari kearahnya.

Dia hanya bisa berharap bahwa orang itu akan menolongnya dan bukan bagian dari Akatsuki.

Saat mata Hinata menutup air mata yang sebelumnya menggenang di pelupuk matanya menetes keluar. Lalu saat mata lavender itu kembali terbuka, tampak jelas siapa yang sedang berlari ke arah mereka itu.

Seolah-olah seperti efek film yang bergerak lambat, Hinata merasakan secercah harapan pada sosok Haizaki. Mata hitam yang biasanya tampak bosan itu sekarang membara dengan hasrat yang tak terkendali.

BUGH

Suara hantaman terdengar begitu nyaring di telinga Hinata. Hanya sepersekian detik tubuh Hidan terpelanting ke kebelakang. Pukulan yang dilayangkan Haizaki pada pipi Hidan cukup membuat anggota Akatsuki itu melepaskan cengkramannya pada tangan Hinata.

Tak mau melepaskan kesempatan, Hinata menengok seberapa parah bekas yang ditimbulkan Hidan pada pergelangan tangan kirinya.

Tapi sebelum dirinya melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri akibat ulah Hidan, sebuah tangan kembali menarik tangannya. Namun berbeda dengan yang dilakukan Hidan, tangan yang tengah mencekal tangannya ini memperlakukannya dengan penuh kehati-hatian.

"Hinata..."

Disaat menahan rasa ngilu di pergelangan tangannya. Hinata merasa senang dengan suara yang ditangkap oleh telinganya. Entah mengapa saat menyebutkan namanya, suara Haizaki terdengar pas dan indah di telinganya.

"Dia membuat tanganmu terluka." Tak terkira bahwa suara seindah alunan surga itu secepatnya berganti menjadi mengerikan. Seolah ada geraman lain. Lebih ganas. Lebih dalam. Dan sarat akan amarah.

Bukannya takut akan kemarahan Haizaki, Hinata malah merasa aman dalam kemarahan itu. Seperti dirinya terlindungi di dalam setiap geraman itu.

"Cuih! Berani sekali kau memukulku. Kau pikir kau sia-"

Belum sempat menyeselaikan umpatannya, Hidan seketika membatu. Wajah familiar Haizaki membuat setiap sel tubuhnya tak bisa digerakkan.

Hidan yang merupakan anggota Akatsuki di mana dia selalu bertarung sana kemari untuk merebutkan predikat terkuat tentu mengetahui siapa itu Haizaki Shogou.

Bukan cuma dirinya. Seluruh orang di Tokyo pun tahu siapa itu klan Haizaki. Klan Yakuya yang masih eksis dari jaman edo sampai sekarang. Klan yang paling ditakuti. Karena kekuatannya hampir setara dengan klan Akashi.

Merasa sayang nyawa, Hidan berniat melarikan diri. Dia tak mau berurusan dengan penerus Klan Haizaki. Klan kedua yang terkuat di Tokyo.

"Dengar." Haizaki berkata tanpa menoleh pada Hidan. Kedua matanya masih fokus memperhatikan warna biru keunguan pada pergelangan tangan Hinata yang harusnya masih bewarna putih bersih.

"Jika aku sampai melihatmu lagi. Aku tak akan segan menyuruh seluruh anggota klanku untuk menghabisimu."

"Apalagi jika kau kembali menyakiti Hinata. Maka aku sendirilah yang akan membunuhmu."

Tegas Haizaki yang membuat dua orang di sana merasa kaget. Hidan tak terlalu mempermasalahkan permintaan Haizaki. Karena menurutnya dia bisa mendapatkan gadis yang lebih dari Hinata. Toh masih banyak gadis di dunia ini.

Biarkan saja Hinata dihabisi Haizaki di sini. Gadis itu bukan urusannya.

Hidan lantas mengangguk menyetujui permintaan Haizaki. Setelah itu dia kabur sambil menaiki motor dengan lambang Akatsukinya.

Meninggalkan Hinata dan Haizaki di sana sendirian. Dalam keadaan canggung setelah pernyataan si pemuda perak tersebut.

Hinata masih dilanda kekagetan dan keheranan akan maksud dari Haizaki. Sementara Haizaki merutuki kebodohannya karena terbawa emosi.

"A-ano... aku baik-baik saja. S-sepertinya aku akan pulang sekarang. Mata ashita ne, Haizaki-senpai."

Hinata berusaha menarik tangannya yang terluka dalam genggaman hangat Haizaki. Namun seolah tak mengijinkannya pergi Haizaki malah menyeret Hinata ke Maji Burger yang letaknya memang tak jauh dari lokasi mereka sekarang.

"S-senpai.. aku tidak lapar. Sebaiknya aku-"

Kalimat Hinata terputus tatkala manik tajam Haizaki menatap penuh padanya. Tak ingin dibantah, pria itu menyuruh Hinata duduk di hadapannya dengan gerakan mata.

Hinata menurut saja. Dia tak mau membuat emosi Haizaki kembali naik. Lagipula dia belum berterimakasih karena pertolongan pemuda itu.

Mereka saling tak berkata. Mendiamkan satu sama lain. Sampai akhirnya seorang pelayan datang dan menanyai pesanan mereka.

Hinata yang ditanyai pertama kali hanya menggeleng. Sementara Haizaki mendesah lemas mendapati respon Hinata seperti itu.

"Dua burger sedang, dua chocolate milkshake dan soda satu." Tukas Haizaki tanpa mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari Hinata yang sedari tadi terus menunduk.

Setelah mencatat pesanan mereka, Haizaki memberikan bayaran sesuai yang disebut oleh pelayan. Baru setelah itu dia benar-benar pergi untuk mengambilkan pesanan mereka.

"Bagimana perasaanmu?" Tanya Haizaki. Sesaat setelah kepergian si pelayan.

Hinata yang belum siap tampak terkejut atas kepedulian Haizaki terhadapnya. Pria yang biasanya tampak pasif itu terlihat aneh saat tiba-tiba peduli.

Sebelum mengutarakan jawaban, Hinata menatap Haizaki sekilas lalu mengerjapkan mata sambil tersenyum kikuk.

"Lebih tenang, sepertinya." Ujar Hinata dengan nada kecil. Seperti bisikan.

"Sebenarnya aku menunggumu shock." Aku Haizaki tanpa mengalihkan mata. Masih menunggu gadis itu berperilaku sewajarnya orang lain setelah mengalami kejadian buruk.

Hinata tampak bingung. Butuh beberapa saat bagi Haizaki untuk mendapatkan jawaban dari Hinata.

"Sepertinya itu tak akan terjadi. Aku bisa mengendalikan diri setelah kejadian seperti itu. Haizaki-senpai akan menunggu lama jika ingin melihatku shock." Jawab Hinata lalu memutuskan tatapan mereka sepihak. Alih-alih untuk menunduk menatap tepi meja. Seakan-akan tepi meja itu adalah pemandanga yang bagus daripada yang lain.

Tepat selesai mengatakan itu, pelayan datang membawakan pesanan mereka. Setelah itu sang pelayan kembali pergi meninggalkan dua muda-mudi itu dengan senyum ramah.

"Aku juga akan merasa tenang jika kau mau menghabiskan minumanmu." Sahut Haizaki kembali menciptakan kerutan di dahi Hinata.

"Minumlah." Paksa Haizaki sambil menyodorkan dua gelas chocolate milkshake yang sengaja dia pesankan untuk Hinata.

Tanpa disangka Haizaki sebelumnya, Hinata menuruti perkataannya. Gadis itu meraih salah satu gelas milkshake kemudian meneguknya hingga tandas. Tidak berhenti sampai sana, Hinata juga menyahut gelas satunya dan menghabiskan setengah.

Haizaki cuma bisa terpana melihat kejadian itu. Alisnya terangkat sebelah setelah mendapati tingkah Hinata yang tak terduga.

 _'Hinata shock atau haus?'_ Batinnya geli. Senyum kecil hadir di wajah tampannya saat melihat rasa haus Hinata.

Disamping itu, mengetahui bahwa dia sudah bersikap tak sopan, Hinata kembali menunduk. Merutuki tindakan bodohnya. Hinata memang tidak shock tapi kejadian tadi membuat kerongkongannya kering. Apalagi setiap dia menangis pasti bawaannya haus.

Ternyata pelajaran tentang _table manner_ yang selalu diajarkan Ibunya mendadak hilang dari kepala. Sungguh memalukan. Seorang gadis sepertinya meneguk hampir 2 gelas milkshake dalam beberapa tegukan. Apalagi jika dia melakukannya dihadapan laki-laki seperti Haizaki Shogou.

Harga diri Hinata tercoreng sebagai gadis anggun.

Hinata menggigit bibir gemas dikarenakan kecerobohannya. Setelah ini pasti Haizaki akan menganggapnya sebagai gadis yang tak tahu sopan santun. Yang mana itu malah membuatnya sedih.

SET

"Tak usah malu. Aku tahu kau haus." Ujar Haizaki tanpa ada kalimat mengejek. Perkataan Haizaki murni seperti nasehat orang dewasa ke anaknya.

Hinata menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya lewat mulut. Di seberangnya, Haizaki meneguk sodanya dengan lambat. Sambil sesekali menggigit burger dan menelannya.

"Terimakasih." Ujar Hinata. Dia menarik turun lengan jas almamaternya hingga menutupi lebam di pergelangan tangannya. Lalu menghela napas lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika tidak ada Haizaki-senpai." Secercah senyum mengembang di wajah Hinata. Gadis itu membalas tatapan Haizaki dengan lembut.

Haizaki terdiam masih menatap dalam pada manik lavender Hinata. Dia ingin menyelami apa yang ada di dasarnya. Dan yang dia dapat hanya pancaran rasa percaya dan kagum.

"Kupikir dengan mengikutimu aku bisa melindungimu. Tapi sepertinya tidak." Entah sadar atau tidak, Haizaki berkata dengan lancarnya.

Seharusnya Haizaki paham akan resiko yang dia ambil jika mengatakan kebenarannya sekarang. Ketenangan yang menelingkupi mereka mungkin akan berubah menjadi ketegangan.

Tapi tetap saja, Haizaki yang keras kepala tak pernah memperdulikan hal itu. Yang dia butuhkan sekarang adalah pengungkapan atas beban yang ditanggung dirinya dalam beberapa waktu terakhir.

Walaupun begitu, sepertinya Hinata tak seperti yang ada di bayangan Haizaki. Gadis Hyuuga itu memang terkejut walaupun hanya beberapa detik. Namun setelahnya senyum dan tatapan hangat yang dia berikan untuk sang kakak kelas.

"Pernahkah kau berpikir bahwa pertemuan pertama kita di UKS waktu itu adalah takdir?" Tanya Haizaki memainkan bibir gelas dengan jarinya.

Pandangannya menunduk. Mengamati serat kayu yang menjadi alas meja. Bahunya yang semula tegap sedikit terkulai lemas.

Hinatapun menyadari bahwa kebenaran akan segera dia dapat dari bibir Haizaki. Tentang maksud dari segala tingkah laku pemuda itu terhadapnya.

Makadari itu dia memilih diam dan berubah menjadi pendengar yang baik. Napasnya mulai memburu pada apa yang akan dia didengarnya nanti.

Haizaki memberanikan diri untuk mendongak dan melihat ekspresi yang akan ditampilkan Hinata. Apakah gads itu akan menatapnya jijik? Ataukah umpatan yang akan dia terima karena sudah menguntit gadis bermanik bulan tersebut?

Tapi tetap saja, Hinata malah menatap Haizaki dengan tenangnya. Matanya menatap Haizaki dengan lekat.

"Apakah kau ingat?"

"Ya."

"Sejak saat itu. Kau memperoleh seluruh atensiku." Jelas Haizaki lalu meminum sodanya hingga tandas.

Hinata teecengang akan fakta ini. Bibirnya terbuka lalu menutup berulang kali sebelum akhirnya dia memilih tak bersuara. Dia akan membiarkan Haizaki melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Aku mengikutimu dan selalu memperhatikanmu. Sekedar ingin memastikan bahwa kau selamat." Ungkapnya.

Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan sambil menatap gelas yang masih berisi setengah.

Ternyata benar perkataan Ino. Hizaki memang selalu mengamatinya. Dan jika seperti itu maka dugaannya pun mungkin benar. Bahwa Haizaki...

"Aku menginginkanmu dihidupku." Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Tapi ini salah."

"Kenapa?" Kata itu terucap cepat. Terlampau cepat hingga membuat wajah Hinata merona karena malu. Sementara Haizaki mengakui menyukai respon Hinata kali ini. Seolah Hinata memprotes bahwa tak ada salahnya mereka bersama.

"Aku tidak baik untukmu. Aku berbahaya, Hinata. Mengertilah." Jelas Haizaki tak berdaya.

"Tidak." Kembali Hinata menolak dengan cepat. Wajah merajuk bak anak kecil dia tampilkan.

Haizaki meremas tepi meja dengan erat. Seolah sedang berperang dengan dirinya sendiri. Sisi egoisnya mengatakan bahwa seharusnya dia memiliki Hinata. Apalagi saat melihat tanda-tanda positif dari Hinata. Tapi sisi lain dirinya berteriak bahwa keselamatan Hinata akan terjamin jika dia tidak mengganggu hidup gadis itu.

"Tidakkah kau mengerti bahwa aku adalah pewaris Klan yakuza? Aku anak gengster Hinata. Seluruh klanku adalah mafia." Geram Haizaki yang mencoba memperingati Hinata.

Meskipun dalam hati dia menjerit pilu agar tak mengatakan hal itu.

Bersamalah denganku Hinata. Jadilah milikku. Aku bisa melindungimu. Haizaki berteriak dalam hati. Namun tak bisa melontarkannya lewat kata-kata.

"Sudah terlambat, Haizaki-senpai." Hinata menatap Haizaki dengan tatapan sayu. Tangannya ikut meremas gelas dingin digenggaman.

Dadanya bergemuruh yang membuatnya sesak. Napasnya menjadi berat. Matanya menjadi tak fokus.

Perkataan Haizaki yang seolah menyerah akan perasaannya membuat Hinata sakit. Hatinya sakit.

Dia tahu ia tak berhak. Namun hatinya benar-benar sakit atas penolakan Haizaki. Bahkan pemuda itu menolaknya sebelum Hinata menjawab perasaannya.

Di sisi lain Haizaki dilanda kebingungan. Apa maksud Hinata dengan terlambat?

Dia belum memasuki kehidupan gadis itu. Dia belum memberi gadis itu label sebagai gadisnya mafia. Haizaki juga belum mengubah marga Hinata menjadi Haizaki. Haizaki bahkan belum membuat orang-orang memandang Hinata sebelah mata karena menyandang nama Haizaki.

Tidak. Ini belum terlambat. Tapi kenapa Hinata malah berkata sebaliknya?

"Aku menginginkanmu. Tapi tidak bisa memilikimu." Desis Haizaki.

Hinata membola saat perkataan itu keluar dari mulut Haizaki. Napasnya tercekat di tenggorokan. Entah kenapa rasanya tanah yang dia pijak runtuh dan dia ikut terjatuh ke dalam lubang tak berdasar. Seketika kepalanya menjadi kosong.

Manik rembulan itu menunduk ke bawah. Bibirnya bergetar. Tangannya beralih ke pangkuan dan meremas rok dengan kuat. Tak perduli jika itu bisa mengusutkan roknya. Napasnya tersendat dan tak beraturan.

Hingga akhirnya iris Haizaki melihat benda berkilau yang menuruni pipi pualam Hinata. Benda cair yang memantulkan cahaya lampu hingga ditangkap oleh retinanya.

"Kau menangis?" Suara Haizaki tercekat.

 _'Sedalam itukah aku menyakitimu?'_

"Tidak." Hinata secepat kilat mengusap kelopak matanya. Suaranya gemetar jelas tak bisa menyembunyikan kebenaran bahwa dia baru saja menangis.

"Maafkan aku." Sesal Haizaki.

Bagaimana bisa Haizaki mengatakan pada Hinata seberapa menyesal dirinya? Maaf karena tak bisa mengendalikan perasaan yang tak terprediksi ini. Maaf atas keegoisannya. Maaf atas segala perhatiannya.

Rasa nyeri langsung menggelayuti hati dan pikiran Haizaki. Betapa bodohnya dia. Keinginannya untuk melindungi orang yang paling dia cintai malah berakhir dengan dirinya sendiri yang melukai Hinata.

"Kenapa menangis?" Tanya Haizaki sabar sambil menatap Hinata yang terus menunduk.

Bahu gadis itu bergetar. Haizaki tidak tahu mengapa gadis itu bersedih. Bukankah seharusnya dia senang atas keputusannya? Dia tak akan menganggunya lagi. Mungkin masih akan tetap memperhatikannya dari jauh. Tapi subgguh dia tak akan mencampuri kehidupan Hinata lagi.

Dia tidak ingin Hinata dicap buruk karenanya.

Lain Haizaki, lain Hinata. Gadis itu masih merasa terpukul dengan keputusan Haizaki. Kenapa pemuda itu seenaknya memutuskan tanpa meminta pendapatnya?

Namun sekali lagi harus diingat Hinata. Dia tak berhak. Dia sama sekali tak memiliki hak bersuara di sini. Memangnya dia siapa? Kekasihnya? Bukan. Bahkan temannya pun bukan.

Kenyataan itu kembali menohok hatinya. Di sini Hinata sadar bahwa dia bukan siapa-siapa.

"A-aku mau pulang." Hinata berkata dengan suara parau dan gemetar.

"Kau marah padaku?" Hinata menggeleng. Masih mengalihkan pandang dari Haizaki. Dia tak mau Haizaki melihatnya terpuruk. Tidak. Hinata tak ingin Haizaki melihat sisi lemahnya lagi.

"Mata ne, senpai." Pamit Hinata seperti bisikan angin. Tak mau lebih lama di sana, Hinata berjalan celat meninggalkan Haizaki yang masih merenungkan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

Jujur. Haizaki bingung dengan perkembangan ini. Dirinya bingung. Bukankah seharusnya dia yang tersakiti di sini? Dia yang menginginkan Hinata. Dia yang mencintai Hinata. Jikapun dia memutuskan untuk hanya menjadi peganggum rahasia, yang terluka seharusnya dia.

Lalu kenapa Hinata yang menangis?

 _"Sudah terlambat, Haizaki-senpai."_ Kebali ucapan Hinata terngiang di benaknya.

UGH

Kepala Haizaki mendadak ngilu. Dia belum paham maksud Hinata. Otak cerdasnya ternyata belum bisa memproses perkataan sesederhana itu. Mengapa di saat seperti ini malah tak bisa diandalkan?

Haizaki hanya bisa merutuki fungsi otaknya yang sedang nge-hang. Lagipula kenapa Hinata harus menangis karena keputusannya. Seolah dia yang tersakiti dan ditolak.

DEG

 _'Ditolak?'_ Haizaki menyabet gelas milkshake Hinata lalu menghabiskannya Hingga tandas. Tak memperdulikan bahwa itu berarti mereka sudah melakukan ciuman tak langsung. Karena fokus utamanya sekarang adalah alasan kenapa Hinata menangis.

 _"Aku menginginkanmu dihidupku. Tapi ini salah."_

 _"Kenapa?"_

 _"Aku tidak baik untukmu. Aku berbahaya, Hinata. Mengertilah."_

 _"Tidak."_

 _"Tidakkah kau mengerti bahwa aku adalah pewaris Klan yakuza? Aku anak gengster Hinata. Seluruh klanku adalah mafia."_

 _"Sudah terlambat, Haizaki-senpai."_

Didetik itu, Haizaki baru menyadari kesalahan terbesarnya. Kebodohan yang akan selalu disesalinya jika tak segera meminta maaf pada Hinata.

SET

Sudah diputuskan. Haizaki akan mengejar dan mencari Hinata. Persetan dengan hipotesanya tentang perasaan Hinata terhadapnya.

Jika dia beruntung gadis itu akan menjadi miliknya. Tapi jika tidak, dia akan berusaha mendapatkan hati Hinata.

Ya. Dia tak akan menyerah.

Karena kemungkinan besar Hinata juga menyukainya.

Sementara itu, Hinata berjalan tak bersemangat menyusuri trotoar. Wajahnya menunduk. Seakan-akan tanah tampak lebih bagus dari apa yang ada di sekitarnya. Selain itu, dia juga tak mau membiarkan para pengguna jalan lain melihat air matanya.

Tangisan Hinata memang tak bersuara, tapi jika diamati lebih jeli maka mereka bisa melihat bahu Hinata yang bergetar diikuti deru napasnya yang beraturan.

Hinata tak lagi merasakan nyeri di pergelangan tangannya. Karena rasa sakit sekarang berpusat di dadanya. Hatinya sakit.

"Akulah yang salah." Gumam Hinata semakin menyalahkan diri.

"Akulah yang terlambat menyadarinya." Air mata keluar seiring kesedihan Hinata. "Seandainya aku lebih cepat menyadarinya. Tak akan terasa sesakit ini."

Bodoh memang, ketika kita baru menyadari perasaan cinta di saat terakhir. Penyesalan memang selalu datang terlambat. Hinata seharusnya mengetahui itu. Tapi tetap saja. Rasanya sakit.

Bahkan sebelum perasaan itu mekar Haizaki malah menggugurkanya. Sungguh ironi.

Hinata tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk mendongak dan menghapus air matanya dengan kuat. Berharap tak ada lagi sisa air mata yang akan keluar. Matanya tampak tajam. Seolah telah memutuskan perkara yang sulit.

Benar Hinata sudah memutuskan. Dan keputusannya sudah bulat. Tak bisa diganggu gugat lagi.

Toh pada akhirnya Haizaki juga tak akan mendengarnya. Laki-laki itu mungkin sudah pulang setelah dirinya meninggalkannya.

"Aishiteru yo, Haizaki-senpai..!" Teriak Hinata ditengah-tengah pejalan kaki.

Tak memperdulikan tatapan aneh dari mereka, Hinata malah menganggap mereka tak ada.

Lagipula karena tindakannya tadi malahan membuat senyum terbit di wajah ayunya. Rasanya menyenangkan bisa mengatakannya dengan keras.

"Mau tidak pulang bersama lagi?! Mau tidak makan bersama di atap sekolah?! Mau tidak menjadi kekasihku?!"

"Apa kau baru saja menembakku?"

DEG

"Kyaa..!" Spontan Hinata terperanjat tatkala mendengar bisikan tepat di sebelah telinganya. Apalagi napas hangat yang membelai pipinya.

Saat menoleh ke samping, wajh tampan Haizaki terpampang jelas di manik bulannya.

Wajah tampan itu saat ini dihiashi senyum menggoda.

"Well. Aku mau kok pulang bersamamu lagi. Makan siang bersamamu. Apalagi menjadi kekasihmu." Ujar Haizaki sambil menunjukkan seringaian nakalnya.

 _'Haizaki-senpai? Lari Hinata! Selamatkan harga dirimu!'_ Teriak batin Hinata dengan wajah memerah menahan malu.

GREB

Baru ingin menapakkan kaki untuk melarikan diri, lengan atas Hinata ditangkap Haizaki. Pemuda itu masih mempertahankan seringai kemenangannya. Kemenangan atas hati Hinata.

"Jadi... kita pacaran?" Bisik Haizaki telat di telinga Hinata. Sambil sengaja meniupkan udara hangat di sana.

"A-ano... aku harus pu-"

"Aku akan mengantarmu dengan selamat." Potong Haizaki.

"Tatap aku, Hinata." Hinata menggeleng. Masih ingin mempertahankan harga dirinya di hadapan Haizaki.

"Tatap aku atau kucium?"

Hinata berdecak kesal. Haizaki berani mengancamnya? Memangnya dia anak kecil apa sampai harus diancam.

 _'Dasar pemaksa.'_ Decak Hinata medelik pada tingakh Haizaki yang menyebalkan.

Akhirnya Hinata mengalah. Gadis itu menatap Haizaki dengan tatapan sebal. Sementara Haizaki malah melemparkan senyum layaknya anak kecil. Mau tak mau hati Hinata luluh dibuatnya. Hingga tatapannya kembali menghangat dengan senyum ringan di bibir.

"Ada sesuatu yang harus kukatakan. Dan setelah mengatakan ini. Kau bisa mempertimbangkan apakah kau masih ingin bersamaku atau tidak." Haizaki berkata dengan nada serius.

Dengan pandangan lurus Haizaki menarik napas panjang lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Sembari meninbang apakah harus dikatakan sekarang. Tapi keputusannya sudah bulat. Dia tak mau memperpanjang keaalah pahaman ini.

"Keluargaku adalah mafia. Jika kau mau bersamaku, kau harus siap dengan segala konsekuensinya. Bukan hanya dirimu. Seluruh orang-orang terdekatmu juga akan terlibat dalam bahaya. Kemungkinan terburuk adalah nyawa mereka akan terancam. Pikirkan Hinata." Haizaki kembali memperingati.

"Bersama denganku artinya menanggung berbagai tekanan. Baik itu mental maupun fisik. Jika kau tidak siap. Kau bisa mundur saat ini juga. Karena jika kau sudah masuk ke dalam hidupku, tak akan ada jalan keluar."

Ada keheningan singkat saat Hinata berpikir untuk mengambil keputusan. Hinata tentu bukan gadis egois. Haizaki jelas tahu itu. Dan dia juga tahu jawaban apa yang akan diambil Hinata.

Sebesar apapun perasaan Hinata terhadapnya. Mana mungkin Hinata akan membiarkan orang-orang yang dia sayang terluka karenanya.

Hinata gadis baik. Dia akan mengorbankan dirinya untuk kebahagiaan orang lain.

Selalu. Selalu orang lain yang menjadi prioritasnya. Sementara dirinya sendiri dinomor duakan.

Mendapat pandangan jelas tentang keputusan Hinata, Haizaki kembali pesimis. Hinata tidak akan memilihnya. Dia lebih mengutamakan keluarga dan sahabat-sahabatnya.

Tak akan ada lagi kesempatan bersama dengan gadis itu.

Tak akan pernah.

Raut sayu ditampilkan Haizaki. Senyum miris tertoreh di atas bibirnya. Bodoh sekali dirinya berani bermimpi bisa bersanding dengan Hinata.

Sungguh berani.

Perlahan tapi pasti cengkraman Haizaki melonggar pada lengan Hinata. Pemuda itu belum siap mendengar penolakan secara langsung dari bibir Hinata. Sungguh dia belum siap.

Sementara Haizaki dirundung mendung. Hinata malah merasa kehilangan. Cengkraman yang tak lagi terasa di lengannya itu membuat hatinya merasa kehilangan. Kehangatan dan rasa nyaman yang disalurkan dari tangan besar Haizaki seolah lenyap.

GREB

Spontan Hinata meraih tangan kanan Haizaki dan menggenghamnya erat dengan kedua tangannya. Membunhkusnya di dalam genggaman tangan mungilnya. Seolah tak ingin tangan itu menjadi dingin.

Hinata meremas tangan Haizaki seolah jika dia tidak melakukan itu Haizaki bisa lenyap dari sana.

"Aku percaya denganmu." Ujar Hinata lirih. Matanya tak berani menatap manik Haizaki.

Gadis itu lebih suka menatap tangan besar pemuda itu di dalam genggamannya.

"Haizaki-senpai tak akan membiarkan mereka terluka. Tidak akan. Justru beraamamu aku merasa nyaman dan aman." Tambah Hinata mengembangkan senyum cerah.

Haizaki akui dia terpana dengan perkataan tak terduga Hinata. Tapi justru dia lebih suka dengan reaksi Hinata yang masih bisa tersenyum setelah diperingati bahwa hidupnya mungkin bisa menjadi lebih buruk jika bersamanya.

Tapi Hinata ternyata juga sama keras kepalanya. Makanya Haizaki tertawa keras. Tawa lepas yang belum pernah dia lakukan sebelumnya. Tapi nyatanya Hinata bisa membuatnya tertawa seperti ini.

"Kenapa? Aku salah bicara ya?" Hinata menatap bingung. Sepertinya tak ada yang salah dengan ucapannya.

Lantas mengapa Haizaki tertawa?

Tak tega melihat kebingungan Hinata, Haizaki mulai meredakan tawanya. Pemuda yang terkenal galak itu melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Hinata alih-alih menangkup pipi Hinata.

"Ada satu hal lagi yang harus kukatakan padamu." Ujar Haizaki dengan senyum menggoda, "Pacarmu ini akan dikelilingi oleh banyak sekali perempuan. Tapi satu yang harus kau ingat. Yaitu kepedulian serta perhatianku padamu dan rasa cintaku padamu. Yang lainnya tidak penting. Mengerti?"

Hinata mendecak tak percaya setelah mendengarkan kalimat Haizaki sepenuhnya. Ia pikir apa yang dikatakannya mungkin hal serius. Tapi bukannya seperti yang dia bayangkan, Haizaki malah terus menggodanya.

"Narsis." Tukas Hinata yang dibalas Haizaki dengan cubitan di pipi Hinata. Tak sakit tapi mampu membuat Hinata kesal.

Meskipun begitu tak ayal gelak tawa meluncur bebas dari bibir mereka.

Mungkin Haizaki benar. Akan selalu ada masalah yang menanti mereka. Tapi asalkan dihadapi bersama. Sesulit apapun masalah pasti bisa teratasi.

Karena mereka saling percaya. Percaya bahwa kebersamaan mereka adalah takdir Kamisama. Yang mana tak akan bisa dipisahkan oleh manusia.

 **OWARI**

Pastinya ini buat yang request Haizaki x Hinata.

Seira mengucapkan banyak peemintaan maaf buat para readers. *bows*

Maaf karena Seira sepertinya terlalu lama munculnya. Soalnya beberapa waktu terakhir fokus Seira beralih ke pekerjaan dan pendaftaran kuliah. Do'a in aja biar pekerjaan dan kuliah Seira lancar *puppy eyes*

Jika keduanya lancar mungkin masih bisa update lagi.

Tapi Seira tidak janji buat update cepet. Apalagi buat Nanairo no Compass. Belum ada inspirasi. Masih buntu *pundung di pojokan*

Tapi untuk yang request one shoot masih bisa dicarikan inspirasi kok. Tenang aja *berapi-api*

Untuk kali ini Seira mau bilang bahwa Seira belum mengenal karakter Haizaki *guling-guling* jadi sebagian besar pengkarakteran Haizaki Seira ambil dari gambar-gambar di mbah google.

Sekali lagi Seira minta maaf kalau nggak sesuai harapan. *bows*

Sepertinya hanya itu yang ingjn Seira ucapin. Terimakasih sebelumnya Minna *smiles*

Don't forget for review, fav and like oke *thumbs*

Sampai jumpa, Minna. Jaa ~~

.

Seira Schiffer


End file.
